Face Down
by potter.team-jacob
Summary: Based on the songs Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Never Again by Nickleback. What if Edward wasn't as perfect as Bella thought he was? All human, Rated for swears, violence, and mentions of sex.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know there's like 12 million stories that are named Face Down but oh well. I never said I had originality. I really hope you guys like this. It's been a while since I last wrote so I'm a little rusty. Please review!**

**Chapter 1**

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" The sound of hand meeting flesh resonated throughout the room as Edward's hand flew through the air.

I yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, cradling my cheek in my hands. I looked up, tears of pain blurring my vision, to see Edward storm out of the kitchen. I slowly started to get up, my legs shaking. I refused to let the tears fall, not yet. I drew in shaky breaths, trying to calm the tremors racking my body. I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying desperately to hold myself together. I ran from the kitchen and locked myself in the bathroom. I leaned against the door for support as I finally let the tears fall. I crumpled to the floor, sobs ripping from my chest. He had never used to be like this… What had changed? I started to think about how thing used to be, before he started hitting me. I thought about when we first met.

I was in the university cafeteria. I walked past him and slipped on water someone was too careless to clean up. He caught me before I had hit the floor. I looked up into his deep green eyes. His eyes were always so beautiful. "Whoa. You okay?" he said in a breathtakingly velvet voice. "Yeah...umm…I'm fine… thanks." "No problem" and he flashed me a sexy grin. We talked for 3 hours straight that day. I was almost late for work. When I told him I had to go he grabbed my hand and gave me his number. "I want to see you again" he said, flashing another smile.

We started dating right away. We dated for 10 months before he purposed. I remember it perfectly. "Isabella Swan? I know we haven't been together very long, but I am so in love with you. The past few months have been pure bliss. Will you marry me?" I was breathless and crying. I accepted of course. I should have thought it through. I should have said we were rushing things.

Charlie, my father, thought I was too young. And I was. I was only 19. He told me I had plenty of time and I shouldn't jump into marriage. My best friend, Jacob Black, didn't approve. I didn't expect him too. He's had a crush on me ever since we were little. But I was never interested. It wasn't like he wasn't attractive, as shallow as that sounds. No. The exact opposite, in fact. He's gorgeous. He was only 17 but he is absolutely gorgeous. He's Native American, Quileute. He has short jet black hair, dark russet skin, and high cheek bones. He's 6'5" and totally ripped! He has huge arms, a hard sculpted chest, broad shoulders, and 8 rock-hard, washboard abs. He has these gorgeous big brown eyes that make me melt. And the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. It lights up the whole room. And he is also a great person. He has a great personality. He's sweet, charming, caring, selfless, he can get a little cocky sometimes but then again who can't. He's funny, outgoing, daring, and adventurous. I guess the only reason I was never interested is because he was two years younger.

I still remember the look on his face when I told him. Shock, horror, pain.

I remember every word he spoke. "Bella what are you thinking? You don't even know anything about this guy. Bells, You're so young. You're only 19, hun. If you do this now, you'll regret it. You haven't been with him long even to know him. He could be nice now, but in a year or two he could turn into a total ass. Bells please don't do this. You don't even know him Bella." – Of course I know him, I thought, he could he say that. He's Edward Cullen. Then son of Esme and Dr. Carlise Cullen. He's 22 years old (he's now 24), He lives in Forks, Washington and attended Forks High School. He is now attending the University of Washington in Seattle. Of course I know him. But now I know what Jake meant. I don't know the _real_ him. I don't know about his childhood. I don't know what his favorite movie, book, author, animal, or even color is. Jake was right, I didn't know him. I found that out the hard way.

During the first year of our marriage everything was fine. He was the same old Edward. But then he started drinking. Alot. He would always come home drunk. Him drunk wasn't bad at first. He mainly was horny as hell and came to me just to get his rocks off. But one night he came home hammered. He stumbled into our bedroom and came up behind me, running his hands along my stomach and down my hips. I told him I wasn't I the mood and that I was tired. Not to mention he was too drunk. He got mad at that. He started to yell, so I yelled back letting my anger get the better of me. He suddenly picked up the chair by the window and threw it at the wall. I remember the look in his eyes. It terrified me. I fell beside the bed in shock and fear. He yelled "You good for nothing bitch!" before storming from the bedroom. That was just the beginning.

I remember the first time he hit me. It was only a few weeks after the chair incident. He came home drunk. He was already pissed about something else. We hadn't had sex in a while so while I was cooking myself dinner he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed his lips to my bare shoulder and pressed himself against me. He slid his hands under my shirt and across my stomach, pulling my shirt up in the process. "Edward stop." I said squirming out of his grasp and fixed my shirt. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at the floor. Ever since the night when he lost his temper, it repulsed me to be touched by him. He wasn't happy about getting turned away again. He angrily tried to talk me into it but I refused. "The only time you come to me anymore is when you're looking for a good screw. Well Edward, I'm not your whore! I'm not going to bend over whenever you ask!"

The next thing I know I was laying on the floor. I looked up to see the monster back in his eyes. I was terrified. This wasn't the man I married. He stared down at me, no regret in his features, and said "You are nothing but a useless cunt!" and stormed from the room. I gasped for air. I couldn't believe he had hit me. I cried for hours. I told myself it wouldn't happen again. The next day he swore he loved me. I told myself it wouldn't happen again. I can't even begin to describe how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I slowly rose from the bathroom floor, my hands and knees still shaking. I looked in the mirror to find tear stains on my face and a bruise already forming on my cheek. I gingerly washed my face and looked myself over. _He wasn't even drunk_, I thought. I closed my eyes, _it won't happen again_. I always tell myself that. Hoping…no praying…for it to be true. I pulled myself together and got into the shower, begging that when I get out, he'll be gone.

I stepped into the steaming shower, letting the hot water wash away my pain. I suddenly remembered what today was. It was my father's birthday. I'm supposed to go to his house today. I started to panic. He doesn't know Edward hits me. No one knows. I closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves. I can just cover it up with makeup. I felt my heart slow down and I climbed out of the shower. My heart dropped as I saw my reflection. My cheek was already a deep purple. I wrapped myself to a towel and left the bathroom. The house was quiet. Edward left. I felt a rush of relief as I scurried into the bedroom to get dressed.

I pulled up to Charlie's house to find a blue pick-up and a red Volkswagen already in the driveway. Shit! More people. I double checked my makeup job in the mirror. Good. You can't even tell. I just hope no one takes a good look. I hopped out of my truck and made my way to the door. Edward hates that truck. He always says it's a piece of crap. But I love that truck. Jake rebuilt it for me. But that's another reason Edward doesn't like my truck. He hates Jacob.

I walked up the porch step and rang the doorbell. I barely took my hand away from the button when the door flung open and I was enveloped in a warm embrace. Huge muscular arms wrapped around my waist and I was picked up and spun around. I giggled and wrapped my arms around my capture's neck, returning the hug. "Hey Jake!"

"Hey Bells!" I smiled at his nickname for me.

"Are you planning on letting me go anytime soon?"

"Haha. Nope!" He said laughing. "Seriously Jake!"

"I was serious. I'm not letting you go. I haven't seen you in forever! And now that you're here I'm making this hug last!" And with me still trapped in his embrace, he walked through the house and into the living room where my dad and Jake's dad, Billy, were waiting.

"Bella's here!" Jake said enthusiastically. "We can see that." Billy said laughing. "Hey Bella." "Hey Billy." I replied, still in Jake's arms. "Hi, honey." "Hey dad. Ok, Jake. Do you think you can let me go so I can give my father a hug?" He sighed loudly "Ugh…fine…." He gave me one of his gorgeous smiles before setting my and the floor.

"Happy Birthday dad." I said wrapping him in a hug. "Thanks Bella. Hey, where's Edward?" I froze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake's jaw set and his fists clench. He hated Edward. God, did he hate Edward. He wouldn't even call him Edward. It was always "Cullen", never Edward.

"Uh…he's sick. Yeah, he wasn't feeling good and told me to go without him." I'm a terrible liar. But I seemed to have gotten better at it seeing as both my dad and Billy believed me. But Jake gave me a curious look. He always knew when I was lying. "So umm…what are we Having for dinner?" I said, hastily changing the subject. "Nothing special, kiddo., We ordered a couple pizzas before you got here." The four of us went into the living room. I sat on the couch next to Jake, but I apparently wasn't close enough because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I playfully smacked his chest, eliciting a deep laugh from within his chest, however I snuggled closer. He was so warm. When I'm with him, that's all it is, just me and him. He always makes me feel safe and protected.

An hour and a half later, after we had gorged ourselves on pizza; Jake having almost an entire pizza to himself; me and Jake stood in the kitchen washing the dishes. Jake was washing and I was drying.

"So what's the real reason Cullen didn't come?" I froze. I should have known he would ask eventually. "I told you. He's sick."

"Bells, you are aware that you are the worst liar in the world, right? Now come on. Why isn't he here? Not that I want him to be but…"

I sighed, "We got in s fight. But that's not exactly a rare thing." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe I just revealed something like that that. I thanked God that Jake didn't delve deeper into the subject. He simply nodded and dropped it. We stood washing in comfortable silence. Suddenly Jake grabbed the spray nozzle and sprayed me with water. I shrieked and ducked but slipped on the now wet floor, falling right on my ass. Jake stood doubled over in laughter. "You think that's funny?" I said. He nodded, laughing too hard to use his voice. I smiled as I rose from the floor and tackled Jake. "OOHF! Jeez Bells!" He said when he hit the floor.

"Well you deserved it!" I said giggling. "I'm sorry Bells," he put his hands on my waist, "I couldn't resist." His voice dropped lower as he finished his sentence. I then became aware of the intimate position we were in. I laid flush against his body. I straddled his left thigh and my hands were fully open against his chest. His hands still lingered on my waist, his fingers slowly stroking the exposed skin on by back. I looked at his face. His eyes roamed over me and I noticed just how close our faces were. I could feel his warn breath on my skin.

"Uh…um…it's okay." I said breathlessly. God, what is he doing to me? It's hard to breathe being this close to him. His warmth surrounded me and his hands left a blazing trail as they continued to move on my waist. "Uh…right…we should uh…clean up the water." I stuttered as I scrambled off of him. I stood and fixed my shirt looking around for a towel. Jake continued to lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling, for a few more seconds. He sighed before he got up.

"Here I got it." He said taking the towel from my hands. "Thanks." "Yeah, no problem." While he cleaned up the floor I grabbed a second towel to wipe the water from my face. "Ok. All doooh…woah. Bella! What the hell happened?" My eyes grew wide and I stood frozen, panic setting in. "Oh…it's umm…it's nothing." I stammered. "Bella, that is not nothing! Holy shit! What did you do?" He said as he crossed the room. He put a hand on my neck while he took the towel from my hands. We both looked down at it. All the makeup I used trying to cover up Edward's bruise was now smeared all over the white fabric. Jake looked up again to my face, placing the towel on the counter. He then gently cupped my face in his big warm hands.

"Bella…honey…what happened?" "Jake, it's nothing really." I said trying to remove my face from his gentle hold. "No, Bella. It's not nothing" he said turning my face so I could look him in the eye. "Bella, hun, just talk to me. What happened? Why won't you tell me?" He stopped. His face suddenly turned hard and serious. "Did Cullen do this?" Shocked, I looked up to look in his eyes but quickly turned my gaze elsewhere. "Bella. Did he hit you?"

"N..no…of course not." He paused for a moment. "You're a terrible liar Bells. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Jake. I'm fine." He looked me straight in the eye. He knew I was lying. It seemed he could see into my soul. Like he could see everything I am. And he knew I was lying. "Tell the truth."

I don't know what he did. I don't know how he did it. But under his intense stare and deep concerned voice, I cracked. I felt the year build up and spill over. Jake grabbed my hand and led me out the back door. We stood outside. He then enveloped me in his warm arms and let me sob into his chest. He didn't say anything. He just held me as I cried. He rubbed his hands up and down my back and buried his head in my shoulder. Eventually my sobs quieted, but I still clutch at his hulking frame. Jake then began whispering in my ear. "It's ok Bells. I'm here." I eventually stopped crying. I pulled my face away from his chest and looked up at him. "Better?" I nodded. "Now Bells, what happened?" 

"We got in a fight. And uh…he…uh…he hit me." I sniffed. "Hard?" "Hard enough. I fell to the ground. And he gave me this." I said pointing to my cheek. "Was it the first time? How many times has he hit you?". "I don't even know. Too many times to count." He looked away for a second and when you looked back he had tears in his eyes.

"Bella. You have to do something. I hate seeing you like this. Bells, honey, tell the police, your dad, someone! How long has this been going on." . "About a year…". "A year? This has been going on for over a year and you haven't said anything? To anybody? Why are you just telling me now? Were you even planning on telling me?" I shook my head no. "Why not?"

"Because I knew you would get mad."

"No shit I would get mad Bella! God! Do you even know how much I care about you? Bella, it breaks my heart to see you like this. You don't even know how much I want to kick that son-of-a-bitch's ass for hurting you. Why haven't you said anything to anyone, honey?" My tears started flowing again. "I don't know, I didn't want people to know. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. Bella, who else know?" I shook my head again. "No one. Just you."

"Bella, you have to leave. Don't stay with him."

"I'm not leaving him Jake. I….I love him. And he loves me."

"If he loved you Bella he wouldn't hit you. He doesn't love you. And you can't possibly love him."

My mouth dropped. "How dare you!" I yelled through my tears. I started beating my fists against his chest. "How dare you! You have no idea how I feel. You have no idea how he feels! He loves me!" He grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer against his chest. I stared angrily at him. But I saw no anger in his face. The look in his eye was intense. It wasn't anger. It wasn't pity.

"Bells, listen to me. You might think you love him but you don't. And if he loved you, he wouldn't treat you like this," His voice was just above a whisper. "Please don't stay with him. You're just gonna get hurt."

"It's not going to happen again. I won't let it. Please trust me." He looked apprehensive. "It won't happen again Jake. I promise."

"You can't make that promise, Bells"

"Yes I can," He looked worried. "Ya know what. Do what you want Bells. I want you to be happy. And if you're happy getting the shit be out of you by that fucker, then fine. I'm not going to say anything. But when he hits you again don't come crying to me. I'm trying to help you but if you don't want to listen then fine. Not my problem."

He let go of my wrists and started for the door. "And you know what Bells, I warned you. Before the wedding. I just wish you would have listened to me then. It would have prevented a lot of heartbreak. Yours and mine." And he walked through the door. I stood staring at the place he stood moments ago. I closed my eyes and put my face in my hands. I hurt him. Me staying with Edward is hurting him. I thought he got over me. But I was wrong. So wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I haven't talked to Jacob since I left that night. That was two weeks ago. I miss him. I forgot what it was like to be around him. He's my best friend. It broke my heart when we weren't talking. Before, the last time I had talked to him was at the wedding. He didn't go to the ceremony. He didn't want to see me making vows to another man. It wasn't until the reception that I saw him. Right after mine and Edward's first dance. He came up to me and grabbed my hand. "Jake! You came!" "Of course I came. I'm not going to pass up the chance to see you like this. You look beautiful, Bells." Edward was furious. He opened his mouth to tell Jake to fuck off, but I silenced him with a look. Jake took me by the hand and led me to the dance floor, placing his hands on my waist. He told me he wished I didn't go through with it. He told me how much he cared about me. I told him that I loved Edward and it didn't matter how he felt. I knew I had hurt him. I just didn't know how much. I thought it was just a stupid crush, but it goes much deeper than that. And now I hurt him again by going back to Edward.

I promised Jake that it wouldn't happen again. That Edward wouldn't hit me. And so far, he hasn't. But then again I haven't seen much of Edward at all. He's gone most of the time. The only time he's been home is when he stumbles through the door at two in the morning and passes out on the couch.

I walked into the kitchen to start making myself dinner, still thinking about Jacob. I heard someone stumbling around on the porch. I closed my eyes thinking he usually doesn't come home this early. I heard the front door open and him stumbling around in the living room. Just then the shrill sound of the phone ringing made me jump. I took a calming breath, grabbed the phone, and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I stopped, my mouth halfway open. Edward had answered. "Umm….Hello?" replied the person on the other end. It was Jake.

"Edward I've got it." "Who is this?" Edward said angrily. "Edward! I've got it. Hang up the phone." I heard a faint click. "Jake?"

"Yeah hey Bells…Look, I'm sorry for what I said a while ago. You know I didn't mean it, right? When I said not to come to me if he hit you again? And that I wouldn't help you? I didn't mean it Bells. You can always come to me. For anything. I'm always gonna be here for you Bells. I…I don't want thing to be like the last we fought over your whole marriage thing. I missed you too much. I can't stand not talking to you. I have no idea how I lasted two years without talking to you. Bella, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to walk out on you like that. I'm so so sorry Bells. I…"

"Jake," I cut him off. "Stop apologizing." He sighed. "Ok…it's just…I just want to make sure everything will be alright between us."

"Jake everything's fine," I smiled to myself. "I was never mad at you. I could never be mad at you. You mean too much to me."

I could hear the smile in his voice when he said: "Ok. Good. Uh…ok…um…Well I'll uh talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok. Call me tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah alright. Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I continued to smile as I hung up the phone. God I loved Jake. He's my best friend. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Who was on the phone?" Edward said as he entered the kitchen, his words slurring. "None of your business. It wasn't for you."

"I don't give a damn if it was for me or not! Who was on the fucking phone?" Edward screamed, his voice growing louder with every word.

"It was Jake."

"Jake? Jacob Black?" I nodded. "Why hell is he calling here? Why the hell did he want to talk to you? Don't tell me he's still pining after you?" I stayed silent. "God! He's so pathetic! Fucking move on with your life and stop going after a married woman."

"Do NOT call him pathetic!" I screamed. Edward stood shocked. I was shocked too. I don't know why I said that out loud.

"You're defending him? He is pathetic. He's still chasing after a girl he can never get. He is sad, pathetic and worthle…" As skin met skin with a violent smack, we both stood still. My mouth was open in shock. He kept his head turned away, my hand print already forming on his cheek. We both stood still, blown away by my audacity. Neither of us believed what just happened. I hit him. Because he called my Jacob pathetic.

Slowly, very slowly, he turned back to face me. He had a fire in his eyes that blazed so fiercely it surprised me they weren't red. His breathing grew heavy. He looked straight at me.

"How dare you! You fucking piece of shit!" He screamed. The next thing I know he has me pinned against the wall, his hands closing around my throat. "You are just as pathetic as him! You stupid bitch! You have no idea how good you had it. You're lucky I even took a second look at you." Tears began cascading down my face as I tried to gasp for air through my crushing wind pipe.

"E…d…war..." I managed to gasp out. He showed no sign of relinquishing his grasp on my neck. I grabbed and scratched at his hands but his grip only tightened. My head began to spin, my eyesight grew black. I mustered up all the strength I had. I then took my knee and rammed it has hard as I could right into his crotch.

He immediately released my neck. I fell to the floor, greedily sucking in each breath. He stood hunched over in pain. My breath finally slowed and Edward stood upright. He then ran at me. He grabbed my arm violently. I then felt his fist collide with the side of my face. I screamed in pain as he grabbed a fistful of my hair. He picked me up only to punch me again. He threw me to the floor, my head hitting the tile. He was relentless. He repeatedly kicked me while screamed names at me. Every time his foot connected with my body I screamed out in pain.

"How dare you lay a hand on me Isabella Cullen!" Edward screamed as he landed one final blow. He stepped back panting. "He had better not call here again." He said threateningly. "And clean up this damn kitchen."

He took a step toward me, causing me to cower and shrink back into the floor, and spat at me feet before storming from the house. I lied still, afraid the pain would intensify if I moved. After what felt like hours, the tears and sobs finally came to a stop. I then gingerly rose from my place on the floor. I winced and let out a gasp of pain as I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I slowly made my way to my car, cradling my arm to my chest and choking back tears.

* * *

><p>White. Everything was white. I heard chatter all around me. There was beeping and a voice over an intercom. There was a mumbling close to my ear. "Miss.? Miss?" I snapped out of the daze I was in. I looked at the nurse with a puzzled look.<p>

"Now…umm… How did you say this happened?" she asked as she finished addressing my wounds. "Umm…I fell…" I sniffed.

She gave me a disbelieving look before giving me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and dropping a business card on my lap. "Call them. They will help." She then walked over to another nurse, leaving me alone. I looked down at the card I was given. It was for a battered women's shelter. I gave it a disgusted look before ripping it apart. I then overheard what the two nurses were talking about.

"I've never seen it this bad. I mean, she's so lucky. No broken bones or anything but she has some pretty severe scratches and bruises."

"Yeah I can see the marks on her neck. I can't believe he choked her. God…she's just a woman. How can someone do be so heartless?"

They both looked in my direction. I quickly withdrew my gaze and got up, hurrying toward the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I hesitantly knocked on the door of Jacob's home. He had moved into his own house on the Reservation after he started his own mechanic shop. I knocked several times with no answer. I began to wonder if he was even awake. It was well after 11:00. Just when I thought I was going to have to return to my prison, the door opened, revealing a groggy and disgruntled Jacob. He stood wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips. However as soon as he saw the state I was in, all traces of sleep left his face and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God, Bella." He rushed forward, hands outstretched but hovering just over my skin; fearing he would hurt me if he touched me. "Honey, what happened? What did he do to you?" I didn't answer. Instead I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his bare waist. I buried my face in his chest, crying away my pain.

He carefully wound his arms around my shoulders, gently pulling me closer. "Oh God Bells…"

"I hit him Jake!" I squeaked out. I sobbed harder, letting my tears soak his skin.

"What?" He exclaimed disbelievingly.

"I hit him. After I got off the phone with you. He started calling you pathetic and worthless and I…I slapped him. But then he…he started ch…choking me." I stuttered, sobbed, and gasped tightly at his muscular back. "I…I couldn't breathe. I kneed him in the nuts and he let me go but then he…he started kicking me over and over again. I was so scared." My voice started to crack and I shuddered. "I thought he would never stop."

"Oh honey, c'mere." Jake said leading me into his home. He sat me down on his coach and put his arm around my shoulders. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and let the tears rack my body. He said nothing, he just let me cry. He rubbed his hands up and down my back soothingly. As my tears slowed he planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I felt his warm hands gently caress my face as he pulled it back so he could look at me. I looked to his eyes and I saw his fear and concern as he looked over my bruised face.

"You can't go back there, Bells. You can't go back to him! You have to leave!" He exclaimed, his eyes piercing mine.

"I…I can't Jake."

His eyes grew wide and he got off the couch to kneel in front of me. Grasping my face in his large hands he said "What the hell do you mean you can't? Bells, look at what he did to you! You can't honestly sit here and defend what he did! You have to get out of there, babe.! He's gonna end up killing you!"

"And that's why I can't leave Jake! If I say anything about leaving he'll go off. I'm scared Jake. I know I can't leave. Not yet anyway."

His eyes searched mine for s moment before standing abruptly and leaving the room. I heard him rummaging in a different room in the house and a series of metallic clicks. He came back into the room carrying something in his hands. He knelt back in front of back of me and pushed the object into my hands. I looked down to see a heavy, black, hand gun lying on my palms.

"Jake? What's this?"

"It's a 9mm pistol. It's loaded. I'm giving it to you."

"But…w…why?"

"So you can protect yourself, hun. If he hurts you again, Bells, do NOT be afraid to use that!" he said sternly. "I'll even teach you how to shoot." Shocked, I looked to his face. His expression was calm and serious, but his eyes showed fear.

"Bella, I don't want you to keep getting hurt. I care about you Bells. So much." His voice dropped lower as he scooted closer to my body. He ran his fingers slowly across my cheek and down my neck. I closed my eyes at his loving gesture and a sigh escaped my lips.

His fingers continued down my neck and across my collarbone. I felt his warm breath on my face and I opened my eyes to find his face inches from mine. His eyes bore into mine with such intensity. He leaned closer, never taking his eyes off mine. His other hand came up to caress my cheek and he leaned closer still. His eyes now flickered between my eyes and my lips. My eyes closed as his breath fluttered across my skin. I heard him whisper "I'm in love with you, Bells." just before his soft lips met mine.

I expected it to feel wrong. He was my best friend and I'm married. What I didn't expect was it to feel perfect. He moved his lips slowly and gently against my mine. Our lips fit perfectly and moved so sensually together. I felt him everywhere. Everything around me was him. I felt his warmth all over me. His warm hands on cheek and neck, his warm chest against mine, and his warm lips moving against mine. His scent was invading my senses. I was so lost in him I didn't realize I was kissing him back with a fervor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. A soft moan escaped me when he glided his tongue over my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. He softly sighed my name when I gently nibbled his. I moved to where I could straddle him on the floor and pressed myself against his heated flesh. I ran my tongue along his begging for entrance, too which he willingly obliged. Our tongues battled for dominance and I couldn't keep the small sighs from escaping my lips. Our hands were everywhere, roaming each other's bodies. His hands moved up and down my back, across my stomach, and carefully over my ribs. I rubbed my hands down his chest and stomach, loving the feeling of his hard muscles moving underneath his smooth skin.

"Mmm…Bells" Jake sighed pulling away breathless, only to move down kissing and nipping my neck. He pulled back to look me in the face after a moan escaped my mouth. "Baby, I love you. I have for years; I just never had the balls to say anything. It broke my heart the day you married Cullen. I have regretted not speaking up every day since the wedding. God, I love you Bells." He said closing his eyes, pressing his forehead to mine, and placing a gentle kiss to my lips. "It kills me to see you with him and knowing he's hurt you…" his voice trailed off. I could feel his hands balling into his fists on my back as he closed his eyes, trying to control his anger.

"Jake," I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to look at me curiously. "I love you too. I guess I always have. I mean you've always been the best thing in my life, even after I met Edward. I guess I just never realized it." Jake's face lit up. A huge smile formed on his luscious lips. I never wanted that look of pure happiness to disappear from his face. Just those words seemed to make him the happiest man in the world. I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life making Jake this happy.

"God I love you Bells!" Jake exclaimed before crashing his lips to mine. This kiss was so different than the one we shared earlier. No longer slow and loving; it was fierce, passionate, and filled with something else. Lust. I pulled at the nape of his neck trying desperately to pull him closer. I felt his hands all over me, roaming my body. The warmth was consuming. Not just the warmth of his skin but the warmth of the fire he ignited in my body. I feel like I'm about to combust wrapped in his heated embrace. I began to grind my hips to his, trying for some friction to relieve the pressure building in my core. A deep moan rumbled through his chest as I felt him harden beneath me. "God Bells." He gasped out against my lips. His hands began to roam underneath my shirt, gently teasing the skin of my back. "Jake," I said breathlessly, "I want you."

He didn't need telling twice. He picked me up with ease and I wrapped my legs around his waist. After kicking his bedroom door closed, he gently lowered me to his bed. He crawled over me, lust filling his almost black eyes. Our clothes seemed to dissolve between us as they tend to dissolve in erotic dreams.

He was so gentle. Kissing slowly down my body, pausing to kiss and lick every bruise Edward had inflicted. His hands skirted all over my body, barley touching my skin. I nearly came undone by just the feeling of his bare skin on mine. Every movement of his hips against mine was slow and deliberate. Our moans and heavy breathing were the only things heard, with the exception of breathy declarations of love. Our names fell softly from each other's lips. It was nothing like anything I had experienced. It was tender and loving yet fierce and passionate. I never had experience such a thing with Edward. With Jake it wasn't just sex. With Jake…it was making love.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Final chapter guys. I really hope you guys liked this story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I would really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 5**

"So where did you get that gun anyway, hun?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. I lay next to my best friend and now lover, tucked beneath his arm with my head resting on his bare chest. He chuckled softly, the sound resonating through his chest, while stroking my naked shoulder softly.

"I bought it Bells." He said matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean. Smartass." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well I figured it would be a good thing to keep in the house. You know, just in case. And it turns out your need for it is greater than mine. I mean come on, look at me," he said gesturing to his muscular physique, "Who in their right mind would mess with this." He finished with a laugh. I playfully smacked his chest at his cockiness. I couldn't help but laugh with him, however. His happiness was infectious.

Our laughter died away but the smile remained on my lips. I was happy. For the first time in years, I'm genially happy, here in Jacob's strong embrace. He had always made me feel protected and safe. And now, laying in his arms, I feel loved. I feel beautiful. All because of my Jacob. I sighed contently and kissed his chest. He responded with a bright smile and he placed a kiss to my hair.

"So Bells…um…where do we go from here?" I looked up to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean…are you going back to him? Was the whole sex thing just that, sex? Or is this real? Are we finally going to be together?"

"Yes Jake, I want to be with you. So bad. This IS real. But I'm scared that if I just get up and leave it'll set Edward off." I replied, my voice shaking. Tears began to fall. Both from the fear of Edward and the desperation to be with Jake.

Jake noticed my tears and cupped my face in his large hands. "Don't worry, babe. I'm here. I'm not gonna let him hurt you again. Here, I'll make you a deal. When he goes off to work, I'll come over and we'll start bringing your stuff over here to my place. Not all at once. You know, make it a steady process so he won't get suspicious. You'll move in here then we'll get all the divorce papers and stuff ready, ok? I'll keep you safe hun. Alright?" He said softly.

"Okay," I replied, my voice barely above a whisper. I smiled at the pure love and devotion pouring from his eyes.

"Okay then. We'll start tomorrow."

* * *

><p>For the past two weeks Jake and I have been slowly moving all my stuff from mine and Edward's house to Jacob's. When Edward left for work I would call Jake and we would spend the day packing my stuff into boxes and loading them into his car. Well…not the WHOLE day. Jake would occasionally come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He would kiss the back of my neck and shoulder, slowly running his hands down my sides and onto my hips. He would whisper "I love you" before taking my earlobe between his teeth and I would go weak at my knees. Jake would always hold me against him before picking me up and carrying me to my bedroom.<p>

That's how we were distracted today. I now lay beside him trying to catch my breath. "Holy shit Bells" Jake gasped, kissing my sweaty forehead. I giggled and turned my head to check the clock. "OH FUCK!" I screamed wrenching free from the sheets and Jake's arms. I scrambled around searching for our clothes.

"Whoa Bells where's the fire?" Jake asked sitting up looking extremely confused.

"Edward will be home any minute Jake! He got off work 20 minutes ago!" I half screeched in my panicked state, trying desperately to put my clothes back on. Jake's eyes bulged out of his head at those words and he leapt from the bed and started to get dressed.

"Shit. Bells I can't find my underwear!" he said scanning the room.

"Forget about them. I'll give them to you later!" He nodded grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. He finished pulling his shirt over his head and kissed my lips before sprinting to the door. He shouted "I love you" just before it closed behind him.

"I frantically began to straighten the bed and my appearance. Just as I made my way downstairs I heard Edward's car pull up. I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat down on the couch and hurriedly turned on the TV. The door swung open revealing a disgruntled Edward. "So um…how was work?" Instead of answering he gave me and annoyed look before he made his way upstairs. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. I heard the shower running and I finally began to relax.

I sat watching some stupid reality show on MTV about a bunch of too-tan Italians in New Jersey until I heard Edward thundering down the stairs. Instinctively, I stood and began to back away. Edward came into the room and stood a foot in front of me. His face was red and his eyes were on fire. "What are these?" his voiced choked with anger. He held up a pair of men's underwear. A pair of black boxer briefs. My eyes widened in shock. They were Jake's.

"Uh…um…" I stuttered, unable to form an explanation.

"These are not mine Isabella! Why were they on our bedroom floor?" Edward roared stepping closer.

"I…I don't know…I don't know who's they are." He raised his hand and brought it down hard on my face. I cried out, stumbling to the side.

"Don't lie to me! I'm not stupid Bella! I saw Jacob driving away down our street. I passed right by him! And now I find some other guy's underwear in our bedroom! I can out two and two together, Isabella!" Wide eyed and scared I began to edge my way away from him, looking for an escape.

"Have you been cheating on me?" Edward yelled, taking another step closer.

I took another step away from him before stuttering "No…no…Edward…I would never!"

"Don't fucking lie Bella!" he screamed before landing another hard blow across my face. This time I fell to the floor. "You've been fucking that piece of shit red skin?" Edward stepped closer raising his fist. I turned on my back, pulled my knees to my chest, and with all the force I could muster, drove my feet into his approaching form.

He fell back into the end table and I got up and ran up the stairs. I heard him roar and run to catch me. I fumbled for the cell phone in my pocket. Using speed dial I dialed Jake's number. Edward soon launched himself at me, catching my ankle in his hand. I came crashing down just as I heard Jake answer the call, causing the phone to slip from my hands and fell out of my reach and into Edward's. Tears of pure terror streamed down my face as I tried to kick myself free of his grasp. He pulled me closer and landed a few more blow to my body before my left foot caught him in the stomach. He released me clutching his stomach, gasping due to the fact I knocked the wind out of him.

"Jake!" I screamed in the direction of the phone.

"You called him? How dare you Isabella!" He lunged toward my phone and I could hear Jake's panicked voice screaming "Hold on Bella! Hold on! I'm already on my way baby. Just hold on!" Edward reached my phone and threw it against the far wall.

I scrambled to my feet and took the nearest picture from the wall. I slammed it down on his head and he fell to the floor with a groan. As he began to stand I turned and ran to our bed room. I closed and locked the door before turning to my dresser. Tears blurred my vision and sobs racked my body as I fumbled through the drawers. Edward began to pound on the door, screaming "I'll kill you Isabella Swan!" I shakily drew Jake's pistol from beneath my clothes. I tried to turn off the safety but failed because my hands wouldn't stop shaking. Edward continued to throw himself at the door and I heard the sound of wood splintering. I drew away from the dresser and backed my way into the far corner, still fumbling with the safety.

The sound of crunching wood grew louder and Edward burst through the door and into the room. "You!" he roared, charging at me. My fingers finally turned the safety off. I raised the gun, closed my eyes, and squeezed the trigger.

Three flexes of my finger, three bullets, and the sound of three gunshots that echoed through the house. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward collapsed on the floor, blood seeping from beneath his body. His ragged drew fainter and his limbs stopped twitching as the blood slowly left his weakening form. I set down the gun and slid it away from me. I then heard someone running up the stairs and Jake's frantic shouts of "Bella!"

He came running into the room only to stop short. He stared in awe at the scene before him. Me cowering in the far corner and Edward lying still in a pool of his own blood, the ghost of his anger and hatred still evident is his eyes.

"Bella…Oh my God Bella," Jake said quietly. He carefully made his way over to me but gave Edward's body a wide berth. I still sat in the corner, unmoving and on the verge of hyperventilation. He sat down in front of me and drew me close to his body.

"Bella…baby…" he seemed at a loss for words, but as soon as he drew me in and spoke softly I broke down. I started crying, sobbing uncontrollably. I cried at the reality of what I had just done. I cried because I was relieved. It was all over. Jake rubbed soothingly across my back and whispered his love for me and how it was over and it would be okay. After what felt like hours my tears stopped and I was able to look up to my savior's face.

"Bells…its okay. You have no idea how scared I was for you. I thought I was going to lose you Bells. When you called Bells…God I was terrified. And when I heard the gunshot…I thought I lost you Bella." Tears filled his eyes and began too spill over. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to his body.

"He…he found your underwear in our room and…and he said…he said he saw you driving away from our house. He realized me and you were having an affair and he went crazy. Jake, I killed him…oh my God…I killed him!" I said shuttering from the memory of Edward's madness.

"It's ok Bells. It was self-defense. It's over now hun. It's ok. Now just tell me what you need."

"You, Jake. I just need you. Just hold me please." I hugged myself to him. He then picked me up bridal-style and carried me downstairs and away from the carnage on the bedroom floor.

Sirens were heard approaching. Jake took me outside where we found several squad cars and my father running out to see me. He franticly asked me questions but I was still too numb to answer. Jake answered for me while hugging me close.

I heard only parts of the conversation. The neighbor had heard yelling and screaming and then the gunshots. They called the police. Jake told Charlie about the pistol. Charlie was shocked and hurt I never told him about what Edward did to me. Then Charlie thanked Jacob and hugged me close. He whispered that he loved me and he's happy I'm safe.

Jake drew me close to him and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He cupped my face in his warm hands, drawing my empty gaze toward him. "I love you Bells," he whispered.

"I love you too Jake."

"Come on. Let's go home." He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we went to his car. We drove away from the house, away from the crime scene, away from my past. We left the issues of today behind to deal with later. We drove toward Jake's house, toward La Push, toward my safe-haven, toward my future. My future with Jake.


End file.
